Ojos Carmesi
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Bosque encantado? Casa embrujada? Malos Espiritus? Rituales demoniacos? Sera capaz Kurenai de no dejarse llevar por sus mas grandes temores? Si quieren pasar un rato de espanto, pasen y lean! MUAHAHAHA


**Ohayo minna! Les traigo un fic que está completamente fuera de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. **

**Si no les gusta tener miedo o ver morir a sus personajes o verlo convertidos en malvados, mejor no lo lean, pero si quieren pasar un momento de espanto sigan adelante! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aviso : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto**

**Este fic participa en el "Reto Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ojos carmesí**

Los rayos de sol del mediodía caían como plomo sobre ella mientras terminaba de meter la última caja de mudanza. El calor era sofocante y gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente. Logro escuchar algunas aves trinar a lo lejos y sintió un soplo de viento caliente. Se detuvo un rato para respirar profundamente y sentir el olor del denso follaje del obscuro bosque que los rodeaba y que aún seguía mojado por la tormenta de la noche anterior.

La antigua casa se encontraba fuera de la aldea, la cual era ideal para ella y su hijo, contaba con varios cuartos, una inmensa cocina que necesitaba de varias reparaciones de plomería y un gran baño al cual le urgía una buena limpieza para quitarle a los azulejos de la tina ese color rojizo que tenía, seguramente debido al moho y la suciedad que se había acumulado desde que estaba abandonada, pero la razón por la que se había mudado a ese lugar era por el extenso corredor de madera que rodeaba aquella antigua casa japonesa y su enorme jardín que se perdía a lo lejos junto aquel bosque nebuloso que parecía ser infinito.

Sí, esa casa era perfecta para ellos, Yaku tendría espacio para jugar, correr, gritar a todo pulmón si lo deseaba, sin temer molestar a ningún vecino ya que no tenían a nadie cerca de ellos a kilómetros a la redonda y ella por fin estaría tranquila. Aquel extraño ritual ocurrido por primera vez en la aldea cuatro años atrás aun la tenía perturbada y prefería apartarlo de esos malentendidos, sobre todo después de que exactamente en la misma fecha se repitiera en dos ocasiones más. ¡Cómo habían podido aquellas madres acusarlos de tales atrocidades! Solo de recordar sus palabras le hacían hervir la sangre, ellos también eran víctimas, pero ellas se empecinaban en inculparlos. Desde entonces, tenía la impresión de que los aldeanos les lanzaban miradas inquisidoras y murmuraban a su paso. Yaku aún era muy pequeño para darse cuenta, pero ella percibía todo y cada vez le era más insoportable. La fecha se acercaba nuevamente, lo mejor era alejarse antes de que volviera a ocurrir otro acontecimiento como los tres anteriores. Su malestar rayaba la paranoia y necesitaba huir de todo eso antes de volverse completamente loca. Shikamaru intentó convencerla varias veces de que se equivocaba, que nadie la acusaba de nada, pero aun así, prefería alejarse de todo para estar más tranquila.

-¿Estas segura que estarás bien? – Le pregunto el moreno, serio, sin mucha entonación en su voz, el hecho de que se quedara tan aislada le preocupaba.

-¡Hai! ¡Hai!- Le contesto ella sonriente exagerando su optimismo, aunque sus ojos carmesí la traicionaban revelando cierta inquietud, habían momentos en que la duda la roía, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. No quiso seguir siendo una molestia para el joven jounin que amablemente le había brindado su apoyo con la mudanza en su día de descanso, pedirle que se quedara a ayudarla a acomodar sus cosas seria abuzar de su amabilidad. El joven se despidió de ella un poco renuente no antes de decirle que regresaría al día siguiente con refuerzos para terminar de ayudarla a instalarse – ¡Yaku! – Llamo la madre para que se despidiera, pero el niño no respondió a su llamado – ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido? – preguntó en voz baja para sí misma preocupada.

-¿Que dijiste? – Pregunto Shikamaru que no había entendido bien lo que había dicho entre dientes, pero ella le dijo que lo olvidara, seguramente su hijo andaba explorando el lugar.

Kurenai vio a su benefactor alejarse y desaparecer entre los árboles, desde la triste muerte de Asuma hacia cinco años, él velaba porque estuvieran bien. El resto de la tarde transcurrió en un instante. La madre logro terminar de acomodar la habitación del pequeño justo antes de que anocheciera, lo llevo a acostar y le canto una dulce canción de cuna, sus ojos se cerraron casi al mismo tiempo en que el crepúsculo terminaba. La obscuridad y el silencio de la noche empezó a invadirlos poco a poco y la madre beso la frente de su hijo al verlo dormido, salió de puntitas intentando no hacer ruido, pero el repentino chillar que emitió la puerta al correrla la hizo sobresaltarse. Se quedó quieta y la cerró con cautela.

Un crujido en el piso de madera la hizo voltearse ágilmente, por un momento sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, miro atentamente el obscuro pasillo y camino hasta el interruptor, prendió la luz que parpadeo por un instante, se le quedó mirando fijamente al foco, tendría que cambiarlo, la luz era muy tenue, sintió una corriente de aire helado que se le metió hasta los huesos y un extraño olor a acre llego a sus narices, pero desapareció casi enseguida. Al día siguiente tendría que empezar con una buena limpieza, quizás había algún animalillo muerto por ahí, pensó.

El sueño le empezó a ganar, agotada por el día tan atareado que había tenido, se arrastró hasta su cama, se acostó en ella escuchando el cantar de los grillos y el viento entre las hojas de los árboles, en el silencio que la invadía podía escuchar la gota de agua que caía constantemente en el lavabo de la cocina, miro hacia la ventana de su cuarto que aún seguía abierta e intento pararse para cerrarla, pero su cuerpo parecía no obedecerle, sus parpados pesados ganaron la batalla y no supo más nada.

Un ruido extraño la hizo sobresaltarse y salir de golpe del sueño profundo en el que estaba. Miro hacia la ventana que había dejado abierta, hacía un calor infernal y estaba completamente empapada en sudor, se levantó para ir a cerrarla, pero torpemente empujo una caja llena de recuerdos guardados de su difunto enamorado, una de las cuchillas de Asuma resbalo por el piso y vio como la filosa lama brilló como un rayo debido al reflejo de la luna que entraba sutilmente en el cuarto, noto un silencio sepulcral a su alrededor, no escuchaba ni grillos, ni ranas, ni chicharras, ni el viento entre las hojas, ni siquiera la molesta gota del lavabo de la cocina, el ambiente pesaba como plomo y ardía como si se encontrase en el inframundo. La atmosfera alarmante empezó a abatirla y le erizo la piel tras un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Levanto con vacilación la fría cuchilla y la metió inmediatamente en la caja para apartarla de su vista lo antes posible.

Un repentino ruido llamo su atención, pero en la obscuridad no pudo distinguir nada y de pronto escucho como si estuvieran rascando con algunas afiladas garras la madera de la puerta principal. Se acercó apresuradamente a la ventana para cerrarla, seguramente había animales salvajes que rondaban por ahí, al levantar la mirada, noto que la luna tenía un color rojo sangre, muy parecido al de los ojos de su hijo y los suyos mismos, aparto la vista de aquel astro, al hacerlo, le pareció ver de reojo una pequeña silueta parada al final del jardín en la entrada del amenazante bosque. Regreso su mirada, por un instante creyó que era Yaku, pero cuando enfoco bien no vio nada. Sintió que el aire le empezó a faltar, inspiro profundamente, se estaba sintiendo intimidada por su nuevo entorno y tenía que retomar el control.

-¿Mami? – Llamo repentinamente una vocecita detrás de ella, rompiendo el silencio asfixiante en el que se encontraba, haciéndola girarse ipso facto del sobresalto. Sintió como su corazón latía más rápido que el de un feto, se tranquilizó al ver la silueta de su hijo parado en la obscuridad de la entrada de su cuarto, sosteniendo inocentemente su osito de peluche – ¿Jugamos? – Pregunto con voz angelical.

-¡Yaku! ¿Qué dices? ¡Es media noche! - La madre se acercó para llevarlo nuevamente a su cama. Salió de la habitación aun con el alma en un hilo por lo ocurrido anteriormente antes de ser rescatada fortuitamente por su hijo. Regreso a su cuarto, pero aun no entraba en él cuándo escucho la risa del niño. Su risita se elevaba rompiendo el silencio en la casa. Regreso molesta a su cuarto.

-¡Yaku! ¡Es hora de dormir! – Gruño, pero no vio al pequeño en la cama – ¿Yaku?- Volvió a escuchar su risa, pero esta vez parecía venir de la cocina, a parte de su risa y el goteo de agua que había recomenzado nada más podía traspasar aquel silencio - ¡Yaku!- Chillo precipitándose a aquel lugar, pero no estaba ahí – ¡No es gracioso Yaku! ¡Sal enseguida! - Grito desesperada mientras se precipitaba corriendo en todos los cuartos azotando las puertas corredizas.

-¿Que pasa mami?- Pregunto el niño al lado de la puerta de su cuarto tallándose los ojos por el sueño.

-¡No es hora de estar de travieso! ¡Regresa a dormir enseguida! – Regaño

-Es lo que hacía mami – Kurenai frunció el ceño y miro a su alrededor, se sintió observada.

-¡Gomen!– Se disculpó acercándose al niño para llevarlo nuevamente a acostar – Mamá está un poco estresada… – Explico desalentada a su pequeño que la miraba con sus ojos carmesís que parecían brillar en la obscuridad. Acaricio su cabello negro y beso su frente.

-Hasta mañana- Dijo dulcemente la madre, al recostarse a su lado y abrazarlo sobreprotectora.

.

Kurenai tenía un aspecto demacrado debido a la mala noche que había pasado sin poder pegar el ojo.

-Lo siento Kurenai-San, sé que el bosque de los Nara es un poco tenebroso …– se disculpó Shikamaru - Las historias que cuentan de él son legendaria… – Entamo con un tono obscuro - una vez que entras en esa zona, no hay forma de salir y en el camino te vas topando con ropas y zapatos abandonados, algunas salpicadas de sangre, mensajes de advertencia colocados por todos lados en el espeluznante lugar intentan alejar a cualquier curioso que se acerque, pero no logran su objetivo ya que los espíritus de las víctimas que siguen atrapados en su interior los atraen engañados y se niegan a dejar salir a nadie que entre en él…MUAHAHAHAHA – rió macabro.

Un rubio con la cara pálida como una sábana blanca temblaba parado detrás de Kurenai.

-¡Shikamaru-Kun! ¡Deja de espantar a Naruto!- Chillo la alumna favorita de la sensei, mientras le lanzaba ojos amenazantes – El moreno estallo de risa.

-¿Y el será nuestro próximo Hokage? ¡Estamos perdidos! - Seguía divertido, su risa era igual a un kunai que se iba hundiendo en lo más profundo del orgullo del blondo. Hinata deposito cuidadosamente la charola en la que llevaba las tazas de té, ignorando a esos dos tontos.

-Tome Kunerai-Sensei, un té le hará bastante bien. – Continúo la peliazul dulcemente, que intentaba ser igual de maternal que su sensei lo había sido con ella, cuando su padre no creía en sus habilidades. Desde la muerte de Asuma, Kurenai no había vuelto a ser la misma, su estado mental rayaba la demencia y todo había empeorado desde aquel trágico suceso. Sus alumnos al igual que Shikamaru, la vigilaban de cerca, no querían que cometiera alguna locura.

-Hinata descansa un poco, en tu estado no deberías de estar esforzándote tanto – Aconsejo su maestra.

-Aun me pregunto cómo es que hicieron una casa a la orilla de este bosque… – Interrumpió Shikamaru retomando un poco de seriedad y aun extrañado por esa inexplicable casa construida tan cerca de un lugar tan sombrío, a pesar de bien conocer los alrededores, no tenía la menor idea de que existía hasta que Kurenai la había encontrado días atrás.

La maestra tomo la taza de té en sus manos, pero noto como se fisuró poco a poco.

-Pasa algo Kurenai-Sensei? – Pregunto Kiba que venía de terminar de lavar el baño y tomo igualmente una taza de té para relajarse un poco.

-¡No! ¡Nada!- Negó escondiendo la grieta de la taza, no podía seguir creyendo en los malos presagios, ni en las premoniciones, desde la muerte de Asuma no había podido integrarse de nuevo a las misiones debido a la obsesión enfermiza que había desarrollado con ese tipo de cosas y todo estaba lejos de mejorar, no podía seguir así, se prometió ignorar cualquier tipo de malagüero. Shino llego un poco más tarde tras arreglar la gotera del lavabo de la cocina, igualmente agotado de tanto trabajar en esa vieja casa.

-¡Podemos quedarnos con ustedes si lo desea Kurenai-Sensei! – Propuso la ojiperla, metiendo en el mismo barco a Shino y a Kiba. Sus tres estudiantes se habían prestado amablemente para ayudarla al igual que Shikamaru, mientras que Naruto, bueno él solo los había seguido porque no había misiones y se aburría enormemente, así que seguía como sombra al equipo 8 a todas partes, la madre de ojos carmesí se negó rotundamente, pero no le hicieron caso, uno de ellos se quedaría por si algún animal salvaje los llegara a atacar, sabían que Kurenai había desarrollado una aberración contra las cosas filosas y no podría defenderse si un oso o algún otro animal los atacaba.

Kurenai y Naruto, que había perdido contra todos los Yan Ken Po, vieron partir a los cuatro ninjas entre los árboles quedándose completamente solos bajo el atardecer escarlata.

-Mañana es el último día de Obon - Comento el rubio- ¿Harás alguna ofrenda especial para Asuma? – La mujer le lanzo unos ojos malignos, el rubio se dio cuenta que venía de tocar un tema delicado. Hablar de Asuma en el día de muertos no era tan buena idea para entablar una conversación con ella, sobre todo que en los últimos tres años, las festividades habían sido frustradas por el rapto de todos los pequeños niños de Konoha.

-Preparare algo para cenar – Dijo para escapar de su aterradora mirada, pero le fue imposible, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la cocina, sintió como lo observaba y se le ponían los nervios de punta.

-¡Mierda! - Grito al momento de cortarse la palma de la mano con el cuchillo, la sangre empezó a chorrear a cantaros por la tabla de la cocina, dejando un color rojo encendido del cual el rubio no podía apartar la mirada por la fascinación que sentía al verla.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto Kurenai abriendo de golpe la puerta de la cocina. Naruto giro su cabeza sorprendido como si lo vinieran de pillar en algo malo, sus ojos carmesí volvieron al azul al momento de parpadear.

-Estas sangrando – Constato y el chico tomo un trapo para envolver su mano y la apretó con fuerza, su mandíbula se apretujo.

-En un momento se curara, es lo bueno de tener un demonio dentro - Dijo con una cara inexpresiva y una voz áspera.

-Creo que deberías de ir a dormirte - Contesto brusca, la extraña forma de actuar del rubio le daba mala espina, el chico asintió, aunque le parecía que las 7 de la noche era muy temprano para mandarlo a dormir.

El rubio tomo el más alejado de los múltiples cuartos que tenía aquella casa, sabía que su presencia no era bienvenida, Kurenai le presto un futon, se acostó mirando el techo obscuro, un incomprensible cansancio empezó a apoderarse de él, le pareció percibir, a lo lejos, unos raros sonidos: ¿Rasguños? ¿Llantos? ¿Chillidos? ¿Susurros? No estaba seguro de poder descifrarlos, intento girarse pero le fue imposible, la fatiga era tal que su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado como si una fuerza exterior lo obligara a quedarse postrado, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y quedo profundamente dormido.

La joven madre entreabrió la puerta un poco más tarde, lo observo durante unos minutos, en silencio, durmiendo tranquilamente como un niño totalmente desparramado en el futon.

-_Valiente ayuda_ – Pensó, aunque su presencia la sosegaba un poco. Cerró la puerta.

Kurenai metió a Yaku a la tina, empezó a jabonar su espaldita mientras el pequeño canturreaba una cancioncita, el chapoteo del agua y su voz reinaban en el lugar.

_-Toc, Toc, Toc, llaman a la puerta,_

_Pero ten cuidado, podría ser ella,_

_Se esconde por ahí con su gato negro,_

_Nariz ganchuda, sombrero puntiagudo._

_¿La viste? …HUUUU… HUUUU – _Repetía sin cesar, haciendo en la última estrofa un susurro espeluznante.

-¿Quién te enseño esa canción? - Pregunto intrigada

-Tú – Contesto secamente el pequeño sonriéndole, mientras la fijaba con sus ojos sangrientos.

-¿Yo?... ¿Estás seguro? – No recordaba haberlo hecho.

Un retumbo le llego de la cocina repentinamente. Kurenai se paró enseguida y se acercó con temor a la puerta del baño. La empezó a abrir lentamente, en la penumbra, no logro distinguir nada.

-¿H-Hay alguien ahí? ¿N-Naruto? - Balbuceo acobardada. El sonido de algo pesado que arrastraban por todo el pasillo hasta la cocina se escuchó, trago duro mientras la gota de sudor rodaba por su mejilla – ¡No te muevas Yaku!- Advirtió la madre y se apresuró hacia a la cocina, no antes de prender la luz del pasillo y de todos los cuartos hasta llegar a ella. Inspecciono el lugar, todo parecía estar en su sitio. La gota de agua empezó caer lentamente, pero constante, se acercó para cerrar bien la llave, en el lavabo aún seguía el cortante cuchillo ensangrentado que había lastimado a Naruto, voltio la mirada. Salió de ahí, miro hacia la puerta del cuarto en donde dormía su invitado, estaba obscura. Murmullos y risillas la alarmaron, venían del baño, corrió a ver a su hijo.

-¿Yaku? ¿Hablabas con alguien?- indago inquietada

- Con mi nuevo amigo mami – La madre sintió como sus piernas empezaron a golpearse entre sí.

-¿Tu…nuevo amigo?– Peino el lugar con una mirada de desconfianza – Y… ¿En dónde está…?- Pregunto temblorosa.

-Allí – Apunto el pequeño hacia la parte detrás de la tina. Kurenai, se acercó con temor hacia donde había señalado su hijo, empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, la luz tenue alumbraba mal aquel rincón sombrío del baño, respiro profundo y retuvo su aliento mientras avanzaba lentamente, poco a poco hasta el escondite, sus ojos carmesí se abrieron de par en par, estaban a punto de exorbitarse, pero exhalo aliviada al no ver nada. Sin embargo la misma duda que corroía su espíritu desde hacía un tiempo se instaló en ella.

-¡No me espantes de esa forma Yaku!- Se exclamo antes de voltearse hacia su hijo y encontrarse con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, por un momento tuvo la impresión de que estaba disfrutando verla sudar frio – Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo ¡A dormir! – Dijo la madre tratando de ocultar su miedo en frente de su hijo, no podía creer lo cobarde que se había vuelto después de haber sido una renombrada ninja.

Yaku termino por dormirse después de un largo rato. La temerosa madre se paró de la cama, ya casi era media noche, se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Apago, una a una, las luces de los cuartos que había prendido, para terminar con la del pasillo, hesito en apagar la tenue luz, lo miraba fijamente en el silencio sepulcral, bajo el interruptor sin apartar la mirada de él, vio una pequeña sombra moverse de un cuarto a otro más cercano al suyo, prendió la luz instantáneamente, trago duro seguramente la obscuridad le estaba jugando algún truco, volvió a apagarla y nuevamente tuvo la impresión de ver a aquella sombra, la prendió súbitamente intentando ser más rápida que ella, pero no lo logro, su aliento entrecortado la impedía respirar, intento llamar a Naruto pero su voz se ahogaba, no podía emitir ni un solo sonido, apago la luz cerrando fuertemente los ojos y corrió hasta su cama, se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. Se sintió totalmente ridícula, solo estuvo unos segundos así, pero a ella le pareció una eternidad, notó a alguien parado a su lado, trago duro.

-¿Y-Yaku? …¿N-Naruto?- Masculló debajo de las sabanas, ninguno de ellos respondió, con el corazón latiendo desmesuradamente empezó poco a poco a destapar su rostro, el calor la estaba sofocando bajo aquella tela, cerró los ojos antes de medio quitar la sabana de sus ojos y entreabrió solo uno de ellos, su pecho retumbaba de miedo, pero respiro aliviada al verse sola en la habitación.

-¿Mami? ¿Jugamos?- Escucho de repente decir al niño que estaba parado en su puerta con su peluche y a su lado le pareció ver el cuerpo inerte de una mujer embarazada, se levantó sobresaltada perdiendo el aliento y enfoco bien hacia la puerta, no había nadie. Se agarró la cabeza pensando que seguramente venia de tener una micro pesadilla, sí, probablemente soñaba despierta por el cansancio, eso era, sin duda.

Durante toda la noche, no pudo impedirse recordar el ritual que celebraban desde hacía tres años en el último día de Obon, como si el que los realizaba intentara llamar a algunas fuerzas obscuras o pretendiera dar alguna especie de ofrenda a algún demonio desconocido. Aquella imagen había sido horrorosa, aun no sabía cómo es que Yaku había salido ileso. El que lo había hecho no tenía ni una pizca de piedad, atacar a inocentes solo podía ser obra de un demonio. Solo de recordar a su pequeño Yaku salpicado de sangre, sentado en medio de un mar de este mismo liquido viscoso, sobre aquel símbolo anómalo entre todos esos niños que estaban completamente…no, no quería recordar la mórbida escena, la volvía loca. El pánico de que secuestraran a su hijo una cuarta vez la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, impidiéndole confiar en quien fuera, la identidad del secuestrador o de los secuestradores aún seguía desconocida y lo peor del caso es que estaba segura que volvería a suceder, pero esta vez no permitiría que nadie le volviera hacer daño a su hijo.

La noche transcurrió lentamente sin que pudiera pegar el ojo escuchando ruidos estridentes en la cocina, maldito Naruto, ya se las pagaría al día siguiente.

.

-¡GUUUAA!- Se estiro el rubio bostezando al salir al corredor - ¡No había dormido tan bien en tanto tiempo!

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué rayos hacías en la cocina anoche? – pregunto Kurenai acusadora mientras una venita resaltaba en su frente.

-¿Y-Yo? ¡N-Nada! ¡De veras! ¡No me pare en toda la noche! ¡T-Te juro que dormí como plomo!- Se defendió un poco mal al verse acusado, la azabache frunció el ceño y siguió meciéndose en su silla de madera irritada, Naruto no sabía mentir – Tienes suerte de que no se despertara, sino tu broma te hubiera costado muy cara – Dijo entre dientes, impidiéndole comprender claramente lo que había dicho. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

El equipo 8 no tardó en llegar seguido de Shikamaru. Durante todo el día Kurenai los vio susurrando de manera cómplice entre ellos ¿Qué rayos podían estar tramando? De vez en cuando notaba sus efusivas miradas, las mismas miradas acusadoras de los aldeanos. ¿Acaso ellos también pensaban que ella era la autora de aquellos actos desalmados?

-_Cerca de ti…_- Bajaron aún más la voz – _peligroso_ - logro apenas escuchar pero no pudo oír el final.

Mientras los chicos decidieron ocuparse de los trabajos pesados, Hinata se quedó sentada en el corredor haciéndole compañía, su hijo estaba sentado al lado de aquella chica que murmuraba algunas palabras, la veía dibujar algo a escondidas y de vez en cuando también le parecía escuchar risillas ahogadas. Kurenai se acercó a ellos silenciosamente para intentar entender lo que se decían.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto. El niño giro su cabeza hacia ella haciéndole una sonrisa ladina que le erizo la piel, le recordó la expresión que tenía cada vez que lo encontraban bañado en sangre y rodeado de cuerpos inertes, la chocante imagen la hizo palidecer.

-Hinata-Onee-San acepto jugar conmigo mami. - Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La madre pudo notar los extraños dibujos que estaban haciendo, su alumna se voltio nerviosa hacia ella, fingiendo una sonrisa, intentaba esconderlos.

Durante todo el día, la ojiperla había cedido a todos los juegos del pequeño de ojos carmesí – ¡Yaku! – llamaba y buscaba por todos los rincones, de vez en cuando retumbaban en el piso de madera los pasitos del nene cuando iba de una habitación a otra, no se dio cuenta que ya estaba obscureciendo.

-¡Yaku!- Hinata se empezó a desesperar después de buscarlo por un buen rato sin lograr encontrarlo, ante su preocupación recurrió a una pequeña trampa – ¡Byakugan! - Barrió la casa y el jardín con su mirada y no lo vio por ninguna parte, parecía como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

La madre alertada empezó a gritar su nombre corriendo desesperada por toda la casa. No podía dejar que lo volvieran a raptar ¡No esta vez! Salió al jardín desesperada y lo vio caminando hacia el bosque como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural lo estuviera atrayendo.

-¡YAKU!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero el niño no parecía escucharla y se echó a correr para impedirle, justo a tiempo, que entrara a aquel perturbador bosque.

-¡YAKU! -Dijo atrapándolo con dureza– ¡TE PROHIBO QUE VAYAS ALLA! ¿ME ENTIENDES? ¡TE LO PROHIBO! - Vociferaba mientras lo zangoloteaba con fuerza, el niño empezó a sollozar por la excedida reacción de su madre.

-¡Kurenai-Sensei! ¡Déjelo!- Grito la otra ninja mirándola desconfiada. El niño se zafo y corrió a esconderse detrás de la ojiperla.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!- Grito el niño hasta volverse rojo - ¡TU SIEMPRE ERES IGUAL! ¡NUNCA QUIERES JUGAR! ¡TE ODIO!

La madre lo miro en shock el jamás le había gritado, miró fijamente a su alumna, si esa tonta pensaba que le quitaría a su hijo estaba muy equivocada, se miraron persistentemente. Los cuatro ninjas, al escuchar el alboroto, salieron a ver lo que sucedía y Kurenai se sintió una vez más juzgada, tuvo que soportar ese sentimiento por el resto del día, su enojo la confundía haciéndole pensar que los odiaba, pero sobre todo a ella, que parecía querer ganarse la confianza de su hijo y robarle su cariño.

-¡Chicos! ¡En verdad no es necesario que nadie se quede a dormir! - Dijo la azabache aun molesta, pero fue ignorada. La mujer fastidiada por ser tratada como una niña se metió a la casa. Hinata se acercó a sus compañeros y Kurenai los vio cuchichiar entre ellos ¿Qué tramaban?

-¿Estas segura que estarás bien? - Pregunto el rubio mientras que los otros ya habían empezado a alejarse. La tensión que se había instalado entre las dos mujeres, por el altercado de la tarde, era evidente y las cosas podían degradarse.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy una ninja!- Afirmo la ojiperla.

-Si pero…una ninja embarazada de prácticamente nueve meses…- Hinata se sonrojo levemente de las mejillas al recordar el momento lujurioso en el que su bebe había sido concebido debido al exceso de Sake que habían bebido esa noche – Me puedo quedar en tu lugar, podría ser peligroso, además, en casa tienes todo lo necesario para…

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes, lo que tengo que hacer no es nada del otro mundo - Naruto poso ambas manos en su vientre, no estaba seguro que fuera tan sencillo.

-Nos ha costado 4 años concebirlo, hemos hecho tantas cosas para poder lograrlo, no quiero que se estropee, no esta vez…

- No dejare que eso pase, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien – Afirmo con una sonrisa sutil a su cómplice.

-¿Podrás con el ritual?

-Claro que sí, no es la primera vez que lo hago – Contesto sombría, tener un bebe que contenía una parte del chakra rojo del demonio de nueve colas no era nada fácil, tres intentos habían fallado en los último años, pero esta vez, estaba segura que todo saldría bien.

-Está bien, ¿trajiste lo necesario cierto?- La chica asintió

Naruto alcanzo a sus compañeros y los cuatro se alejaron al anochecer, el rubio no pudo impedirse voltear a ver hacia atrás turbado y anhelo que esa última noche de Obon las cosas sucedieran diferente a los últimos tres años.

Hinata entro a la casa y sintió enseguida la mirada reprobadora de su sensei.

-¡Ven Yaku! ¡Vamos a jugar!- Dijo amablemente la ojiperla agachándose dificultosamente al nivel del niño que le sonrió.

-¡No! ¡Es hora de que se vaya a dormir!- Respondió celosa Kurenai.

-¡Oh! Está bien…entonces…hasta mañana amiguito – La madre tomo la mano de su hijo y lo arrastro enseguida a su cuarto, pero el niño no dejo de voltear a ver la joven ninja, como si suplicara con sus ojitos, de cierta forma, que no lo dejara solo. Inquieta, Hinata se acercó al cuarto del pequeño sin hacer ruido. Una voz grave cantaba una canción un poco extraña de brujas. La siniestra voz le enchino la piel.

-¿Estás ahí?- Pregunto Kurenai. La ojiperla se alejó ipso facto. Un agudo dolor en el vientre la tomo repentinamente en el pasillo, sintió un líquido caliente entre sus piernas.

-_¡No! ¡No ahora! ¡No estoy lista!_ – Pensó intentando aguantar el penetrante dolor.

Se dirigió dificultosamente al cuarto que había ocupado Naruto la noche anterior. Tomo las velas en su mochila y las coloco en las cuatro esquinas. Con una tiza blanca hizo un gran circulo que la dejaba encerrada y dibujo temblorosa símbolos extraños a su alrededor, siguió su ritual con varios signos con sus manos.

-Dragón, Serpiente, Tigre, Jabalí – Susurro entre dientes, coloco su mano en el suelo y el símbolo dibujado se iluminó enseguida, había logrado hacer el sello, el dolor espantoso la hacía vacilar, solo faltaba una cosa, lo mas importante.

-¡Aaaahh! - Se quejó, le faltaba chakra, si el sello se rompía antes de terminar con los preparativos estaba perdida- ¡AAAHH!

Kurenai llego corriendo, su hijo llego fracciones de segundos después tras ella. Al ver los extraños símbolos dibujados en el suelo no pudo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido las últimas veces el último día de Obon, los ojos de Hinata se pusieron carmesí, rojo como la sangre misma, iguales a los del jinchuriki del nueve colas, parecía estar endemoniada.

Kurenai jalo bruscamente a Yaku tras ella, haciéndole chillar. Hinata miro los ojos dementes de sus sensei.

-¡No! ¡Yaku! !Ven! – Dijo la chica endemoniada con dulce voz, el niño se empezó a acercar a ella como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-¡NO! ¡YAKU! – Grito la madre desesperada intentando agárralo pero él se zafo y se paró al lado de la chica dentro del círculo.

-¡TU! – No podía creer que ella…ella era la que había cometido aquellas atrocidades matando a los niños de la aldea años atrás ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso era la única manera de dar a luz a un bebe demonio?

Hinata, arrodillada en el piso con los ojos encendidos, tomo el brazo del pequeño para impedirle que se apartara de ella, el dolor que estaba sintiendo era atroz, le encajo las uñas tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar, fijaba a su maestra que la miraba como si hubiera perdido la cordura, Hinata apretó aún más el brazo del chiquillo, no dejaría que Yaku se alejara de ella por nada del mundo. Bajo un dolor insoportable vio cómo empezó a sangrar, un inmenso charco empezó a formarse, algo andaba mal con el sello. La voz de la chica se volvía ronca mientras repetía palabras incomprensibles.

– ¡YAKU! ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – Grito desesperada Kurenai, las luces empezaron a parpadear y un temblor inexplicable se empezó a sentir, la casa parecía estar poseída por espíritus malignos. Todo se calmó de repente después de que un corto circuito provocara un apagón completo en la casa, hundiéndolos en una obscuridad profunda como el abismo del infierno, justo a media noche se escuchó el llanto de un bebe.

-Llego… justo a tiempo…– Dijo el chiquillo con una voz siniestra, sus ojos carmesí brillaban de gozo, bajo los tenues rayos de luna roja que lograban penetrar por la ventana, mientras veía fascinado la sangre derramándose en el piso, su madre noto en la penumbra que escondía una de sus manos tras su espalda.

-¿Y-Y-Yaku? – Llamo temerosa, el chiquillo miro a su madre con una cara malvada. Kurenai estaba completamente confundida ¿Acaso sus dudas eran ciertas? Aquello que no era capaz de formular ¿Era cierto? Miro con horror como su hijo saco su mano detrás de su espalda y vio una de las cuchillas de Asuma. Hinata lo miro confusa y su rostro se llenó de horror al ver su mano alzarse con la filosa lama, lo miro suplicante mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella, la cuchilla se le acercaba peligrosamente, en los ojos carmesí del escuincle se podía leer la perversidad pura. Kurenai fue salpicada de sangre y hundida en un silencio sepulcral. La imagen chocante de su hijo al lado de aquella mujer muerta la dejo paralizada.

-¿Mami? ¿Jugamos?- Pregunto el demonio que tenía en frente de ella. Su cuerpo completo temblaba de pies a cabeza como una hoja, sin poder controlarlo en lo absoluto.

-No. Es hora de dormir Yaku…no de hacer travesuras…- Se escuchó decir aun con la voz temblorosa.

.

Kurenai se sentó en la mecedora que tenía en el corredor y empezó a mecerse, su cara no demostraba ninguna expresión. Su niño canturreaba aquella extraña canción de brujas bajo una voz ronca y macabra. Su mirada no dejaba de ver aquel bosque tenebroso, no tardarían mucho en encontrar el cuerpo inerte de Hinata.

Miro al chiquillo sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda. Sin pensarlo, tomo la cuchilla de Asuma que traía escondido bajo su vestido. Se acercó lentamente hacia al niño que no parecía darse cuenta de nada, inocentemente seguía cantando.

Kurenai agarro la cuchilla con las dos manos y las alzo, las dejo ir con todas sus fuerzas. Un chispeo de filos se escuchó. Shikamaru había detenido su impulso.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto

-Tengo que hacerlo…tengo que matarlo.

-¿A quién? - Aquella pregunta la dejo perpleja.

-A Yaku…a mi hijo…es el…él es el asesino…el mato a todos esos niños…él la mato…- confeso con la voz quebrantada.

-Kurenai…no tienes ningún hijo…Lo perdiste antes de que naciera…- Sus ojos carmesí solo demostraron caos – Me temo que te metiste en un genjutsu para apaciguar tu sufrimiento y todo se te salió de las manos…– Dijo mirándola con dolor.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Él está ahí…! Él está ahí! – Grito Kurenai para defenderse mientras veía como Yaku le sonreía demoniaco detrás de Shikamaru – ¡ES EL! ¡MIRALO!

– No. Eres tú. – contesto con piedad al verla tan trastornada.

– ¡NO! ¡Eres tú! Eres tú el que está en un genjutsu!En su Genjutsu! ¡Tú y todos los demás! Los Matara! ¡Uno a uno! ¡NOS MATARA A TODOS¡

Tsunade llego seguida de dos hombres vestidos de blanco, se acercaron a ella, la tomaron de los brazos y le pusieron una camisa de fuerza – ¡Se equivocan! ¡Él está ahí! ¡Él está ahí! ¡ES EL!

**¡ ¡ ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !**

**.**

Se levantó de golpe en el cuarto de aquella vieja casa empapada en sudor. Miro hacia la ventana que había dejado abierta. Se paró y torpemente hizo caer una de las cajas de la mudanza y vio resbalar por el suelo la cuchilla de Asuma. Noto el silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraba.

-Arañazos en la puerta – susurro entre dientes y el sonido siguió sus palabras.

Levanto la fría lama y la apretó con fuerza detrás su espalda.

-¿Mami?… ¿Jugamos? – Dijo la voz siniestra de su hijo con una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos carmesí brillaron bajo la luna ensangrentada.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MUAHAHAHAHA espero haber logrado por lo menos robarles un pequeño escalorfrio.**

**Debo decir que me fue muy dificil escribir este fic, espero haber logrado algo bueno. **

**PORFIS! Dejenme sus reviews! **

**Sayonara!  
**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus review! :)  
**

**.**

**Con mucho orgullo les digo que obtuve el primer lugar en el reto de ten miedo mucho miedo! Gracias por su apoyo.**


End file.
